


14 February. You! My Jihoonie

by lattecaramel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Valentines Day Write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattecaramel/pseuds/lattecaramel
Summary: Soonyoung received a package.Packed with memories of his JihoonieTo search for an answer.For his everything.





	1. The Book of Memories

13 February 2025

“Hi Mr Kwon.  
There was a package for you that arrived this afternoon. It seem important.  
I had placed it on your table Sir.”  
Informed the beautiful secretary standing in front of CEO’s room. 

“Thanks Nana.”  
Said Soonyoung while adjusting his neck tie, entering his room. Walked straight to his chair. 

Being the CEO of the Company that produced male apparels never fail to make him exhausted with endless meetings. If he is lucky enough? he will manage to finish it all by before midnight. like today. Nevertheless, the company was a start up. right from zero. It only make him becoming one humble, down to earth CEO.

‘Hm. What is this? ‘  
Mumbled Soonyoung in his mind. Examining the package, looked at its every angle. The word urgent on top of it made him scratch his un-itchy head. 

Soonyoung opened it with care. Scared he might tear anything in between. Clumsiness always being his middle name.  
A books & a letter.  
The book seems so familiar. The book that Jihoon never let Soonyoung touch. And why it is here?  
Jihoon. Name long being forgotten.  
He being too busy to even think about thae said man. 

______

 

14 February 2019

“Happy Valentines Day & Happy Third Anniversary.. My Dear Jihoonie!!  
I love you to the moon and back”.  
Scream Soonyoung out loud. Happy and full of love. Jumping and hugging Jihoon. 

“Soonie, we have to talk.”

“What is it Baby Ji?”

Jihoon breath heavily. Sigh before saying his words. Soonyoung tilt his head. The frown on Jihoon face. The frown he never see. The sadness, anxiety and worries it contained. 

“ I want to break up Soonie.”

“What?!” Yelled Soonyoung. He shakes his head. In denial. Refused to believe the sentences that came out from Jihoon’s mouth. Soonyoung tried his best to gather his thoughts.

‘Is this a prank?’  
‘Is he going to propose to me actually?’  
‘He still kiss me good morning today.’  
‘We still made love yesterday’  
‘Then... why?’

Soonyoung gathered his last courage and ask. “Why Jihoonie? What’s wrong? We can sort it out. Why? Tell me.”

“It’s not you. It’s me. I fell out of love Soonie. All this have to stop.” As soon as Jihoon say the words. He walks out of the house and left Soonyoung alone. Stunned and Confused.

Soonyoung being left alone miserably. Full of questions. Jihoon’s driver came in & brought all Jihoon’s stuff out of the house. 

Their house became Soonyoung’s house.  
It no longer a home. Just a block of bricks with Soonyoung live inside. 

Soonyoung tried his utmost best.He called, messaged, went to Jihoon’s family’s house. Nothing! Jihoon seem like.. he vanished.

 

15 June 2019

The business that Soonyoung started up with his childhood friend, Mingyu & Minghao last year finally got their first big investor.  
Jihoon used to help them with advices and documentation. Being born as the heir of the Lee Group made Jihoon a very good businessman. Forced to jump into business world as early as 16 years old. 

S&J Investment Co. plugged in big amount towards their company, had made a bright kick start for them. Their online retailing male fashion company expended until it become one of the leading man apparels company in the country.  
Maximum trust by S&J Investments Co and Low profit payouts demanded made everything easier for them. 

13 February 2025

Soonyoung put the letter by the side. He flipped the first page of the book.  
His name. ‘Kwon Soonyoung, My Soonie, My Star, My World’ cursively written on it. He chuckled by the word. His stomach got tighten. Butterflies flying around inside his tummy.  
The handwriting. Jihoon’s handwriting. 

‘Why Jihoon?’  
‘What is it now?’

Soonyoung bite his lips.  
He flipped the second page. 

A receipt from Starbucks dated 14 February 2015. Glued on the right side of the page, on the left. The words written made Soonyoung swallow his saliva.  
“3 seconds. All it takes for me to realise that you are the one. Your clumsiness turned my white turn black shirt to colourful memories full of love.

Soonyoung remembered the day clearly.

He accidentally fell down & poured all his Java Chip Frappuccino on Jihoon. The customer behind him. He tried to gave The shirt that he just bought to Jihoon, with small pout. Instantly, Jihoon’s heart melts. All he has to do to redeem his mistake is to give Jihoon his number and a date. The rest after that is history.

Soonyoung continued flipping the third page. 

Lots of movies ticket glued on the right side and a photo of himself drinking his Java Chip Frappuccino on the left.  
Soonyoung can’t help but to smile. All those movies. The movies they watched only every date before they declared to be in relationships.  
Every movie date will wrapped up with Starbucks Date. 

Soonyoung flipped the forth page. 

A photo of him holding a bouquet of lily.  
The day Jihoon finally confessed his love to Soonyoung. 

Written on the right.

14 February 2016  
“If only you know how much i rehearsed my confession and how many times i forced Wonwoo & Jeonghan to hear my lines so that it will be perfect.  
Then I realised, with you by my side.  
Everything will be perfect.  
All i need is you cause you complete me.”

The word i love the most in the world is Jihoonie when it came out from your mouth.  
Finally i am proudly stand as your boyfriend.

— — —

Soonyoung wiped his tears. His mind was confused with lots of questions prior the arrival of the book. Why now after 3 years? After he had moved on. 

Soonyoung flipped the fifth page. 

A photo of a their selfie. Kissing in front of their house. 22 November 2016.

The day they moved to live in together.  
“A house will only be completely meaningful when there were you live in it. Cause you are my home. The placed i can always come back after long harsh day. The place where my worries change to love and smile cause there is you Kwon Soonyoung.”

‘Liar!’  
‘The house now is a junk of brick after you left Jihoon’ Soonyoung still live there. Apart of constant brain washing that he had moved on... Deep inside his heart, he still waited for Jihoon to come back home.  
to him. 

Soonyoung’s mind keep playing the monologues theatre that he will be ok if he got the confirmation that Jihoon had been out of love and move to love someone else. but then..

Jihoon’s last instagram photo wasdated 14 February 2019. The day they broke up.  
With a photo of a his fingers with surprise as caption. At first, that post made Soonyoung’s heart fill with happiness. He thought Jihoon will proposed. The fingers will accessorised with a ring. Guess, indeed he got surprised. by a sudden bomb. 

He still replayed the same thing each and everytime he got drunk.  
“I know Jihoon still love me. He will comeback. Ji’s slender finger. i will put a ring on it”

 

Soonyoung flipped the sixth page. 

“I love your scramble egg for every breakfast Sonnie. I love when you asked for kimchi at every meals. I love how you frown when you drink my Iced Americano. I love when you asked to be hugged all night after scary movies. I love when you sing Shinee’s song in the shower.”

A photo of drunk Jihoon and another photo of them kissing on a beach bench pasted on the other side of the page. 

Soonyoung laughed looking at the photo.  
Taken by Minghao when they went for friends gathering for long holiday. That day, when Wonwoo finally confessed to Mingyu.  
Jeonghan & Minghao both brought their partners and Soonyoung with Jihoon.

Drunk Jihoon always and forever remains as cute Jihoon. 

“My dear Jihoonie , lets go back to our room.”  
“No!” Jihoon snapped Soonyoung’s hand.  
“Why?” asked Soonyoung incredulously.  
“I am taken.” Ji replied  
“I know.”  
“So, fuck off before he come here and kick your ass. My Soonie have black belt. OK!”

Soonyoung smirk and smile wider. 

“wow. you looks like My Soonie. Handsome and breathtaking. If you met him. You will know. How much his small slanted eyes shine bright with the world reflects on it. He is my world.”  
Soonyoung smile grew wider as Jihoon keep on complimenting him to a stranger (indirectly it still Soonyoung) and soon fell a sleep.

Soonyoung felt his chubby cheeks wet with his own tears. Those handwriting. Jihoon’s handwriting. Anything by Jihoon.  
My Jihoonie.  
Something Soonyoung miss dearly. 

 

Soonyoung flipped the seventh page. 

15 June 2018  
“Finally i have the courage. I will start my planning!”

Soonyoung’s eyes grew wider. 

 

Soonyoung flipped the eighth page. 

a receipt with a ring’s design. with S&J written on the inside. Platinum as its material. Simple. Yet ..

Wait.  
Receipt for a ring? 

Dated : 16 July 2018.  
Oh My! What the hell ? 

Soonyoung flipped the ninth page. 

04 October 2018  
“Why? Why All this have to happen to us Soonie? Why? When I finally have my courage to ask your hand for marriage. Why? Why? I need you. 

You are my world. My home.”

Soonyoung flipped the tenth page eagerly.  
He need his answer. Fast!! 

22 November 2018  
“I have to do the important things , plan & sort out everything so that you, My Soonyoung, My Soonie will always shine bright.  
Cause you are the star brighten my darkest night.”

 

Soonyoung flipped the eleventh page. Searching the answer he need.

13 February 2019

Dear Kwon Soonyoung.

Remember.

Always smile.  
I love the way your cheek pump up when you smile.  
I love the way you giggle between kisses  
I love the way you wrapped around me every netflix night.  
I love your jealousy.  
I love when you are angry whenever i pretended that i forgot our morning kiss.  
I love when you sulk whenever i pretend to forgot to kiss u after get back from work.  
I love when you whine for another kisses before we part away for work.  
I love everything cause there is you.  
I love you Kwon Soonyoung.  
I love you.  
You are my everything. 

Soonyoung had become a sobbing mess.  
How could Jihoon be out of love a day after he wrote his devotion of love?  
This!! Ain’t made any sense.  
He breathes heavily. Inhale as much oxygen as he can before. He flipped the next page. 

The day where Jihoon broke their relationship.  
The day Jihoon broke his heart.

Soonyoung flipped the twelve page.

14 February 2019

Dear Soonyoung.  
“I have to do this.”  
“I love you Kwon Soonyoung.  
Will you be my forever.  
Will you take my last name.  
Will you be my Lee Soonyoung.  
Will you Marry Me?”

I wish i could say this.  
I am sorry Soonyoung.  
I am sorry.  
I do this so that you will be happy.

Soonyoung flipped the next page. Chanting Stupid Ji repeatedly. 

Empty.  
The next page is empty.  
Soonyoung flip.  
The next page is empty too. 

“What?” Soonyoung yell out loud. It is 3 am and he still in the office. Reading and travel reminiscing in memory lane. Luckily no one was around. His secretary had gone home long tine ago. 

He continued flipping till the last page.  
The final page.  
A small envelope glue on it.  
Inside. 

A ring.  
A ring that was made to order last 16 July 2018.  
A ring that should transfer to his hand last 14 February 2019.

A platinum ring engraved with S&J.  
Soonyoung & Jihoon. 

— — — — —  
He closed the book.  
Long awaited answer that come with more complicated question. 

Soonyoung palmed his face.  
Tried to deny and wondered what had happened actually.  
He saw the letter that came with book.  
He was too engrossed with Jihoon’s book until he forget the letter.  
The letter might answer his question. 

Answer that he need  
Answer about his Jihoonie.  
Lee Jihoon.  
My Jihoonie.  
My world.


	2. The long awaited answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the answer Soonyoung seeking for.

Soonyoung took out the ring.   
The ring that was located inside Jihoon’s book.   
He slide it to his finger.   
Indeed, the ring was for him.   
It fit perfectly.   
It was meant for him.   
Soonyoung trembled as he cant stop his tears from flowing down.

He reached out his hand to take the letter,   
Wrote his own mental note that he have to be calm. no matter what being written.  
He inhale as much oxygen as seem like he know that he will lost his breath. 

————

‘ To Kwon Soonyoung , 

I hope this letter will reach your hand before 14 February. I am Lee Seokmin. Jihoon’s brother. I believed you will still remember me. The one who always be so clingy to you whenever you came to visit our house.   
Yup. I am that Minnie. I should not wrote this letter to you, as I promised to Ji Hyung but i believed that you should know rather than being left in the dark. I rather being hate & suffer from Jihoon’s thunder later rather than regret for not doing this’ 

Soonyoung smiled as he read the name.   
Minnie. Jihoon’s baby brother that always fight with Jihoon for his attention. He tilted his head. Looking confused. Jihoon never poured his anger towards Minnie. He love his lil baby brother a lil bit too much. Soonyoung blinked his eyes and continued to read along the lines 

‘Let me start from the beginning. The day of angel was the day of Hell for Ji Hyung. Do you remember that he always went for check up cause he keep on complaining he had migraine? That angel day, 04 October was the day he received his Medical Check Up Result.   
He was diagnosed with brain cancer. 

I want to tell you. Others too but then we were being blackmailed by Ji Hyung. He need to be happy to prevent the tumour cells from growing to other places. So we complied with his wishes. 

He demanded us to prepare you with the worst possibility that can happened which...   
Incase he no longer here.   
He keep saying that no matter what will happen, never let Soonyoung lost his smile. Never let Soonyoung stop dreaming.   
Never tell you what happened so that you will never be sad. or build with guilt of not being with him. 

Our distant cousin, Boo Seungkwan,   
the CFO of S&J Investment Co. He helped to funds your company. The company, S&J Investment Co. was actually belong to Jihoon. S&J for Soonyoung and Jihoon.  
Even when naming a company. You be his priority. Your name before his. That’s how much he loves you. He prepared it for you. To help you build up your confident. 

The whole month after he decided that both of you need to part away from one another was had been the worst i had seen from him.   
He lost a lot of weights. The most important, he lost this world, his light, his reason of existing. Which is You. 

Do you remember Vernon & Joshua? First two artist that willing to help you endorsed for your brand? with minimum payment that seem too good to be true?   
They were connected to Ji Hyung too.   
Vernon was Seungkwan’s boyfriend and Joshua was Ji’s senior from high school. 

He personally call them and asked for them to endorse for you. I know you are wondering as the agreement was brought in by Mingyu. Well, Mingyu & Minghao were being forced to keep their mouth shit too. You know how powerful Ji Hyung right? We cant never say no to any when he asked with tears & sorrowful in his eyes. 

All his decisions & actions for the last 3 years was centred with you. Everything was for you & about you. 

Half a year after your break ups.  
Ji Hyung went for a surgery. He went twice to fully remove the tumour. Both surgeries went well.   
We got the best neurologist for him.   
He recovered fast! He gained back all his weight and fought hard for recovery. All that, so he can comeback to you. 

He was ready to meet you after his monthly check up. Then, the news...  
The news of “Kwon Soonyoung, the CEO of   
Hoshi Appeals dating with the hot trendy model.” Jihoon fainted, fell into complication, & was in coma.   
He already been in come for a year. & still not awake till today. it’s like he thought he had no place to return to. 

I believed that he will be woke up someday and comeback to all of us but then.   
As you know, Ji Hyung stubbornness, randomness. He have his own way of showing his love & care. 

He always love you Kwon Soonyoung. He love you in the past, present and in the future. There will always you as priority.   
You are his world.  
Without, his eyes no longer shine. 

My brother no longer smile when he lost you. and i lost both. You as my future brother in law and my brother as well. 

My brother! The Lee Jihoon!!!  
Apparently he wrote a will, which recently told by both our lawyer and his doctor that..  
Incase anything worst happened, if there will be no hope for him. He demanded them cut off his medical help supplies on 14 February 2025. 

Incase it’s not too late,  
Incase there is still him in your heart,   
In case he still the reason of your smile.   
He is in Suite 2, Samsung Medical Hospital.  
Please Soonyoung.  
You are our last hope for miracle.  
Miracle to bring him back to life. 

Lee Seokmin.’ 

Soonyoung rushed out from his room.  
Went straight to his driver, ordered him to drive straight to Samsung Medical Hospital.  
Jihoonie was near to him all this while.   
He was so near yet so far. 

‘Why do you all this Jihoonie?   
We can fight the battle together.  
Why do you have to decide that this is your solo fight?   
I need my Jihoonie.   
The day you lost your smile was the day i lost my light too.’

Soonyoung ran as fast as he can to reach Suite 2. He opened the door. He was stunned. The suite fill with familiar faces.   
Seokmin, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Joshua, Vernon, Minghao, Junhui, Seungkwan, Jihoon’s parents and the most shocking.. His parents were there too.   
Everyone knew about it and decided they had to keep the knowledge away from him?   
Soonyoung shake his head in disbelief. Not sure which emotion to feel. Sad for the betrayal or glad that they loyal to his boyfriend’s wish. 

“Soonyoung Hyung.” Seokmin ran straight and hugged him. 

“Thank you Hyung. Thanks for coming.   
We still have 14 hours before the procedure.   
Please be with him. Hope, the heaven will open his door and sprinkle its glitter for you and him.” 

All of them in the room curved their sad and apologetic smile before exiting the room. Giving the long awaited moment for Soonyoung and Jihoon. 

Soonyoung walked straight to the bed. There lies a motionless Jihoon. Just a weak breathing and nothing more. 

“Hi Jihoonie.  
I know you can hear me.  
I wont blame you for everything.   
I can’t even yell at you for leaving me alone all these years when all you action filled with your love.”

Soonyoung reached for Jihoon’s hand, intertwined their fingers together. He felt the spark in his heart. The same spark when he heard Jihoon’s first confession.   
He felt alive. In 3 years, this was the most alive Soonyoung had been. 

“Wake up, Baby Ji.   
You still owe lots to me.   
Dont you want to hear my answer Jihoonie?”

Soonyoung tried to control his voice from trembling. He tried to control his tears.   
Now, the theatre is there for him to direct.  
He need to bring his happiness.  
He need his Jihoon.

“Dear Johoonie. 

You know.. i never told you that i accidentally saw you practiced Shinee’s dance routine to surprise me for my Birthday. I felt so touch. Your willingness to go for extra mile.

I also never told you that i always purposely didnt replace the towels so that i can see you dripping wet from shower asking for them. I can’t help it with your white chocolate abs and rocky muscle. I can never had enough of you, my baby Ji. 

& There was one time when you got drunk after our true or dare game. During our cuddle & Netflix night.   
You became sobbing mess cause you were jealous that Wonwoo might steal me from you. You were so cute! Never crossed my mind that there will be the day when the forever composed and calm Jihoonie become clingy and full of jealousy. I should make you drunk often.   
Drunk Ji will always make room for cute Ji to surface.”

Soonyoung smiled looking at Jihoon while telling the stories.   
He need Jihoon to feel his happiness and be happy too. At least that what he thought.

There were one time after the drunk jealous Ji took place. Jihoon fighting for Soonyoung attention cause he thought both Mingyu & Wonwoo try to woo him. 

“Soonie. Lets not go to the gathering and just cuddle in bed while watching movies. Please.” Whine Jihoon. Full of aegyo. 

Soonyoung eyes rounded, he swallowed his own saliva hearing that. 

“Who are you?   
What did you do to my Jihoonie?  
Go back to you planet. Leave Jihoonie and earth in peace.” Soonyoung shakes Jihoon’s body which saying the mantra. 

“Soonie... i am serious.” Jihoon words got sweeter. 

“Tell me why. Why do you hate the reunion so much? Tell me so we can sort it out Baby Ji.”

“Hm.” Jihoon pout. Trying to gather his words.

Soonyoung got closer. He kiss Jihoon’s pouted lips. 

“So now, tell me why Jihoonie.”  
“Hmm. OK” Jihoon played with the corner of his shirt before continued.

“I am jealous!”  
“What? Why? Who?”  
“ You!”  
“What? Why? I did nothing Jihoonie”

“You didn’t but.. i think Wonu & Mingyu like you. Can’t you see the way they treat you?  
I don’t wanna loose you.   
I love you Soonie.”

Soonyoung laughed hysterically.   
“Gosh! Jihoonie!!! They love each other.”

“What? Really?”  
“Yes! I went to follow Mingyu to choose their first bouquet for his confession last week. &&& don’t worry baby. His feeling was reciprocated.”

“But.. the way he look at you?”  
“Darling, Mingyu always sit beside my & Wonwoo always sit beside you. Cant you realised they are looking at each other? Hahahahah. Never thought i can see the jelly Jihoon.”   
“Aaaa~ dont tease me”   
Soonyoung pull Jihoon for a hug. Whispered to his ear. “Dont worry Jihoonie, in my eyes. There is only you.”

—  
Soonyoung snapped at his own walk of memories lane. Looking straight at Jihoonie. He caress Jihoon’s cheek. Fully of love. He plant a kiss on both of Jihoon’s cheeek before continued talking to his Jihoonie.

“Dear Jihoonie.

That gossip with the sexy model..!!!!   
How could you believed that news when every breath that i take enchanted with your name. 

Dear Jihoonie 

There were one night where you sleep talking saying that you love me. I can’t express how touch i am for being loved by sober, drunk and even sleeping Jihoonie.   
I must had save the nation on my past life to being blessed with you Jihoonie.

You are my greatest gift.   
I love you my Jihoonie.   
I love you in the past, present and always in the future.”

Soonyoung stand up from the chair beside of Jihoon.

If Disney have Sleeping Beauty.   
I have Sleeping Lover Boy here.   
Lets pray miracle happen.   
We stored all our luck this past years.   
Let use it all today Jihoonie.

“Dear Jihoonie. 

I am. Willing to be Your Lee Soonyoung.  
Wake up Jihoonie. I can only be with the condition of you be my my side. 

Dear Lee Jihoon.”

Soonyoung closer the gap between him and Jihoon.   
He still holding Jihoon’s hand, intertwined their fingers.   
He moved closer... closer..  
he kissed Jihoon’s lips.   
The long awaited kiss.   
Full of love, memories, fear, everything. 

Soonyoung eyes widen.   
He felt the heat.   
He can feel it.  
Jihoonie kiss him back.   
He’s back.   
He pressed the bell beside the bed to call the doctor and nurse while breaking the kiss. 

Soonyoung smiled.   
Jihoon opened his eyes slowly.  
“Welcome back my dear Jihoonie”

Everyone rushed to the suite.   
Stunned, shocked. 

The miracle happened.  
Indeed.  
Only Soonyoung, the star that can brighten Jihoon’s darkest sky.   
When Soonyoung returned to Jihoon’s life. Everything got back on track.  
Cause his world came back to his life. 

They tried everything yet it will only complete when you fix the final puzzle pieces.   
The only pieces that matter to Jihoon.  
The piece called Kwon Soonyoung. 

 

______

 

Jihoon finally awake from his coma.   
The will no long valid.   
His smile returned.   
His world returned. 

A month passed.   
He getting better.  
Soonyoung took his long leave for the whole month.To take care of his Jihoonie.

“Jihoon, lets go for a walk or movie.”  
“Nope?”  
Soonyoung pout. Leaving his slanted eyes become even smaller. “Why Jihoonie”  
“Cause i dont want to share you with everyone in the cinema. I just need you alone! and cuddle, with cola & chips & netflix. I miss whole year worth of movie anyway. I leave you to the world. Now i want your to be mine. Alone!

Soonyoung face getting redden after each and every words from Jihoon. 

“Gosh, being in coma had turn my Ji to a lover poet. “

“and you. Soonyoung. Only you can turn me on.”

Before Soonyoung can open his mouth to reply. Jihoon made his way..  
He pulled Soonyoung closer.   
He locked their lips together.  
Soonyoung kiss him back.   
Jihoon bites Soonyoung’s lower lips asking for entrance, elicited a soft moan from Soonyoung.   
Jihoon begin exploring every corner of Soonyoung’s mouth. Dominating their tongue.

Their kiss get deeper. Hard moans echoed engulfing the room as their lips attached to each other and their hands begin to start its mission. Before they knew it.   
Their clothes hit the floor.   
Another hot steamy night activity replaced their movie. Again.

______

15 June 2025. 12 AM. 

“Happy Birthday My Soonie”  
“Thank You My Dear Jihoonie.”

Jihoon showered Soonyoung with kisses.  
Again and again.   
Soonyoung smiled.  
It seem so surreal.   
This is his Jihoonie. His ethereal beauty. Jihoon’s giggles between kisses sound like lullaby to his ears. 

“Oh gosh, Jihoonie. You make me crazy. I dont need any gift. All i need is you! by my side & that’s enough!”

Jihoon smiled.   
Giving the smirking flirty smily smile.  
He fake his whining . Unbuttoning his pyjamas one by one slowly. Poured his sentences with soft moan in between each words.   
“But.. i.. wear.. this.. kitten..Lingerie..to..be..  
your..good..kitty..tonight. I guess.. you don’t.. need this present..”

Soonyoung’s tent build up. He got..hard.   
His mind..  
He cant think anymore.  
He pulled Jihoon for another hug.   
His kisses move from Jihoon’s lips entrails down.  
Soonyoung did enjoyed his Birthday present.  
He really do.   
The room filled with moans, and scream.  
and pants and another night deepen again. 

___

15 June 2025 . 4 PM

Soonyoung took two cola from the fridge and walked across the living room.   
Finally the house feels like home.   
A home where there is Soonyoung & Jihoon.  
Soonyoung sat on the sofa. Engulfed Jihoon with another hug. They were like koala the whole day. Watching another movies. 

“Dear Jihoonie.  
May i ask something?”

“Sure Soonie”

Soonyoung inhale. Calmed his mind.   
“May i, take the honour and be Lee Soonyoung? Will you marry me?”

Jihoon blushed . His cheek redden.   
He replied without hesitation .

.  
.  
.

“NO.”


	3. The endless love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their love finally seeing the light .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to finish this chapter by the end on Valentines Day. Guess, a day late wont hurt.  
> I am so sorry if you find it un-satisfying.

Wait!!!!  
What?   
Soonyoung shakes his head furiously. Looked at Jihoon. With question, all over his face . 

‘Why? We have the ring.  
I know i love him and i am 1000000% sure that he love me too.   
Parents intervention? My parents love more than myself. (at least that what i think.)  
His parents adore me. Again. (at least that what i think.)’

Let me recall my question.   
Soonyoung touched his head, pulling his hair in confusion.   
‘I am pretty sure the question i asked were If i could take the honour and be Lee Soonyoung? And will he marry me?’

“Stop!”   
Jihoon pushed Soonyoung hand.   
“You dont really have lots of hair to begin with. Stop do that.”  
“But Jihoonie...”  
“Listen Soonie.”  
“I am.. listening.”

Jihoon took Soonyoung hand, hold it, intertwined their fingers, pulling it close to his mouth. He kiss the later hand. 

“I love you Soonie.   
That’s why i reject it.   
It only been 3 months after we got back together. 3 months after whole long 3 years of separation.

Lots have change.   
You used to only love food and have tum tum. Now, you have abs too. You had become more attractive. To me as well as to others.

You used to eat everything with kimchi.  
Now, you eat cheese too. You used to be light drinker. Now, you keep making me drunk. Like I’m not drunk enough of you. 

You had become more mature and i am here. Just woke up. Miss a whole year. Not knowing anything. I had become someone so skinny. 

More over, how could i seal with confirmation that i will stay healthy? &&&   
I wont die and leave u in misery. I love you too much Soonie. I cant bear to hear you cry. Again.”

Soonyoung stole a kiss. He kissed Jihoon again and again. 

“Jihoonie, we will walk our future together. Everyone will die. So why not embrace the moment while we can.”

Soonyoung kissed Jihoon. Again.

“I don’t get it why if i got in shape and mature matters?” Soonyoung chuckled before continuing his words.  
“Even if i my body get better, if is only for your eyes, for your hand to touch and for your dick to..”  
This time, Jihoon was the one to cut him with another kisses. His face as read as a lobster. 

Soonyoung smirked at Jihoon’s action reflects.   
‘Gosh, i love this guy’  
“Jihoonie, don’t worry. No matter whoever come to my life, always remember. My heart beats rhythm of your name. I never saw others reaction cause i am just busy looking at you”

“but.. Soonie.. hm... don’t you think we should date and get to know each other first?”

“Answer me Baby Ji. Will you fell out of love my dear Jihoonie?”

“Never, i love you too much. Without you. My days darken. Without you, i dont see the reason of living. I love you. More than you know.”

Soonyoung smile widen. He can clearly hear his heart hammering his chest.   
“Then, lets dating while preparing for the wedding day. Lets colour our future with rose quartz and serenity. Lets be forever.”  
He smooch Jihoon red cheek. 

“So lets start again.. Will”  
Jihoon palmed Soonyoung’s mouth.   
He shake his head. Soonyoung tried to search for a slight of doubt in Jihoon’s eyes. 

“No. I had prepared for more than 3 years! Let me do this!! Will you, Kwon Soonyoung, take my surname to complement yours? Will you be my Lee Soonyoung. 

Will you spend you morning and night with me?   
Will you bear with my jealousy and hug and kisses?   
Will you brighten our day and be my forever?”

Jihoon cupped Soonyoung’s cheek. Wiped his tears from flowing. Smooch his face , Jihoon bite his lips. He tilted his head slightly and pressed their lips together. Strong. Full of love. Soft moan elapsed while gasping for air. 

“Yes Jihoonie. I will be your Lee Soonyoung”  
Jihoon walked to their room leaving Soonyoung. Blinked & Blurred.  
‘What the hell again?’  
Jihoon returned with a box on his hand . A red velvet box. He kneeled down in front of Soonyoung. Opened the box. There was a ring. Platinum with a hint of small diamond all around it. Detailing with Soonie & Jihoonie on the inside. 

“Lets start anew Soonie. A new ring, a new proposal. For everlasting love. I love you My Soonie.” He declared while smiling and slide the ring to Soonyoung’s finger. 

______

Their families and friends were thrilled with the news. Finally Jihoon & Soonyoung sufferings come to an end.   
They deserved the world. 

_____

14 February 2026.

Seungkwan pulled Vernon into a hug. Engulfed and showered him with kisses.   
“Vernonie, will we be like them too? Will you love me as much they love each other?”  
“I love you kwannie. Believe in me. Believe in Us.” 

“Ehem!!” They both turned around to the voice. Seokmin smile and teased. 

“I think, there will be another wedding soon in our family.” 

“Dear people.. please, the ceremony will start soon. So lets sit down” Said Channie, the youngest of The Lee’s siblings broke the conversion. He murmured to Seokmin to stop teasing all other lovebirds in the hall. 

They set in place.   
Stand Jihoon at the end, proudly waiting for his man. Door opened, walked in Soonyoung. Slowly towards his Jihoonie. 

——  
They cant hear anything apart of their heartbeats. Pumping, beating like crazy. Butterflies harassing their stomach. Try to keep composed. Read each other lips enchanting the beautiful “I Do”.

and seal the knot with a kiss. Kiss full of love and hope. Jihoon smirked. Closed his lips towards Soonyoung’s ears. Whispered lustfully “save the rest for tonight Soonie.”  
Soonyoung’s blood rush straight. His ears redden. Deep in his mind, he knows. The fact. They won’t sleep tonight.

___

17 July 2027

Jihoon entered the house with frown on his forehead. ‘Why is it so dark?’

Maybe Soonyoung was still at the office.

Soonyoung, the famous humble CEO of Hoshi Apparels and Lee Jihoon the president of Lee Group. The high profile couple, off the market. Left the Soonyoung’s fan crying. They were often seen out dating, happily always full of love. Leave Dispatch tons of wonderful moments to be captured. 

“Oh My God” yelled Jihoon at the present of sulking Soonyoung on their bed. 

“There you are. Lee Jihoon”   
Jihoon gulped. Soonyoung never address him with his full names unless, when he did something wrong. 

“Why Soonyoung? What’s wrong?”   
“What do you think it is?” 

Jihoon gasped at the hardest question in the world. calculated every possibility.   
He can’t find any reason. 

“I don’t know. Why Soonie?”  
“Lets eat! You need to eat! A lot!” Soonyoung pulled Jihoon’s hand.  
“Huh? Wait.. wait .. wait. Tell me first. Then we will cook our dinner together.”

Soonyoung fidgeting .. trying to give his reason.   
“Soonie, i am waiting ~~~”

“You are too ‘HOT’ nowadays. We need to replaced all this abs with tum tum.” Said Soonyoung which poking Jihoon’s muscular stomach. 

Jihoon burst out laughing out loud.  
“Jihoonie, i am serious! I heard lots of my staff taking about you. How manly you had become. How your tsundere nature yet soft were attractive. I can’t bear it. I feel like my inside getting squashed.”

Jihoon palmed Soonyoung face. Kiss the cute pout.   
“No matter what people say, the only thing matter for me is you. Cause no matter what they feel. None can fill my heart with your love Soonie. There only one you for me Soonie.”

 

17 July 2029

Soonyoung phone kept on buzzing non-stop.  
He took it out. The meeting had been dragging anyway. 

My Jihoonie: :(   
Soonyoung: why my baby Ji  
My Jihoonie: you didnt end the call with a kiss and i love you.   
Soonyoung: Hahaha. but. I did send my selfie with finger heart to you.   
My Jihoonie: that’s different. Cant i have both?

Soonyoung tried his hide his smile reading whiny Jihoon’s messages. How on earth can others afraid of this guy? Tsundere and cold the one and only the Lee Jihoon. they claimed. 

In Soonyoung’s eyes.   
Jihoon is a soft fluff ball.   
Full of cuteness and passion and love. 

Soonyoung: sure baby! & get ready! I’m fetching you from your office. I need my Ji, & hug & kisses with cola, ramen & movies. 

Soonyoung postponed the meeting and requested them for more conducive plan.   
He rushed to his car. Drove straight to his sulky Jihoonie. 

Buzzz..

My Jihoonie: i am waiting. Attached together a selfie of Jihoon and his noot noot. 

Soonyoung swear he will lecture whoever say Jihoon was scary. This fluffy kitten was so cute! 

14 February 2030

“Morning, Soonie. Happy Anniversary”.  
Soonyoung smiled, stretched his long torso and open his eyes as slow as possible. He smile widens upon seeing his Jihoonie.

“Breakfast in bed.” Jihoon place the tray fill with breakfast in front of Soonyoung and place a quick smooch. 

“Thanks Ji. Hm.. sausages and rice for breakfast? Hmm.. this is so you!”  
“Hahahha .. i need to help you gain back your energy. && i am sorry.”  
“dont be. you know we love it. At least i love it Jihoonie. You know I love whenever you fuck my brain out.”   
They did it thrice yesterday. Jihoon wondered how his energetic partner can still managed to walk. Been 4 years and until know, their days still showered with love. & their night are still... 

Jihoon crafted a smiled to him.   
“& I can’t wait for my present Jihoonie tonight. Do you want grilled eel for lunch?”   
Soonyoung bites his own lips looking at shy Jihoon. He cant wait.   
He can mentally picture the visual on his mind. Jihoon in nothing but net stoking. Waiting to be eaten. 

‘Snapped Soonyoung!! Leave the excitement for tonight. Focus on breakfast.’   
Jihoon stand and went to the shower.   
“Soonie, if you done. Lets join me.”

Soonyoung eagerly rush to the toilet.   
‘Guess, nighttime came early this year’


End file.
